


Day seventeen - Child's Play (Reverse)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> John has always been good with children. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day seventeen - Child's Play (Reverse)

John has always been good with children. He likes them and takes them seriously no matter what age and therefore they adore him.

Sherlock never understood what John saw in him and always tried to be prepared for the day when John would realise that this life wasn’t for him after all.

When John’s strange obsession with Sherlock holding a baby began (yes, Sherlock noticed pretty much from the start – it’s not hard to miss when your partner suddenly starts handing babies in your general direction from left, right and centre), he was convinced that this was the beginning of the end.

So John coming up to him the day after the fiasco with Molly’s daughter and asking if he had a minute? Not really a surprise.

Sherlock decided to spare them both the awkwardness of John explaining that it had been fun, he really liked Sherlock, but had realised that he wanted children after all and maybe they could stay friends?

What came as a surprise was turning around and seeing the huge grin on John’s face.

What came as a surprise was John taking his hand and pulling a little box out of his pocket.

“John, what are you doing?”

“I am going to ask you to marry me, genius.”

“What? Why?”

“Why? Because I love you, you berk.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'baby' again.
> 
> Addendum 12/2015: I had this be Molly's daughter in the beginning but after I wrote more and more in this verse this little story didn't fit with the canon anymore so I changed it to Mike's daughter. And they way John proposed changed too. But I don't want to delete this story, so having said that, I'll just leave it here.


End file.
